monster_girl_quest_itafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Trascrizione di Monster Girl Quest
|-|Intro= - EN= ♫ Main Theme *''Silence''* Difficulty? (Changeable On Loss) * Normal * Hard Vore Scenes? (Changeable in Special Config) * Watch. * Skip MESSAGE FROM TRANSLATOR: Due to issues with how this game saves files, you can only save at specific points that use double-byte characters. I know this is inconvenient, but I haven't found a way to get it to work normally. I will put the save locations: Before Choices Before Battles After Battles And during the long story sequences. Also, do not change the default save comment text. The next line will be an example a "safe" save locations. Save Location Saving anywhere else besides a "Safe Save Location" can lead to an unusable save (it will give you an error). That's all from me. }} |-|Part 1= - 2= No :Attualmente questa conversazione non è disponibile. - 3= .... :Attualmente questa conversazione non è disponibile. }} (Risposta corretta: 1) Comincio a tremare al suono della voce di Ilias. La dea che ha creato il mondo, che estende il suo amore all'Umanità. Con una figura così straordinaria che appare davanti a me, mi fa venir voglia di ballare! Anche se è solo un sogno... Ilias: Molti, molti anni fa, in un tempo che l'uomo non può comprendere, ho creato questo mondo. :Prima la terra, il cielo e il mare. :Poi gli animali, gli uccelli e gli insetti. :Finalmente, ho creato l'Umanità. Ilias: Tuttavia, non sono perfetta. :Durante la creazione dell'Umanità, ho anche avuto molti fallimenti ... Ilias: Quei fallimenti sono i mostri... un'esistenza veramente detestabile. Luka: ........... Ilias: I mostri non sono altro che il male. :Seducono gli umani per commettere atti proibiti. A volte anche commettendo grandi atti di violenza. :Anche se gli umani sono deboli, li amo ancora... :Quindi odio questi mostri che portano loro solo danno. :E tu, Luka, hai finalmente raggiunto la maggiore età, vero? Luka: Sì... non vedo l'ora che arrivi questo giorno! Oggi riceverò finalmente il battesimo nel nome di Ilias. Dopo essere stato battezzato, sarò riconosciuto come un Eroe! Essere un Eroe è sempre stato il mio sogno, e finalmente il giorno tanto atteso è arrivato! Anche se il mio villaggio era tranquillo, ho dedicato tutto il mio tempo all'allenamento con una spada. E finalmente! Il giorno in cui finalmente diventerò un Eroe è arrivato infine! Ilias: Fino ad ora, ho dato la mia benedizione e protezione a molti uomini... :Tuttavia, i mostri non sono stati ancora sterminati. :Non da quando Heinrich, 500 anni fa, fu l'uomo che è stato in grado di sconfiggere una Signora dei Mostri. L'eroe Heinrich... 500 anni fa, fu in grado di sconfiggere una Signora dei Mostri orribilmente crudele. Con un attacco che ha spaccato la terra stessa, è stato in grado di uccidere l'essere malvagio. Davvero, un Eroe tra gli Eroi. Ilias: Ma Luka... :Anche tu hai il potenziale per riuscire a sconfiggere la Signore dei Mostri! Luka: ...Eh? :Io... Lo farò? Ilias: Adesso vai, Luka! :Veglierò sempre su di te... *''Silenzio''* (Fine del sogno, effetto oscillante) ;Casa di Luka, Villaggio di Ilias ♫ Ilias Village (uccellini che cinguettano) Apro gli occhi alla luce soffusa del sole del mattino che entra dalla finestra. Era solo un sogno...? ...Non c'è modo che fosse solo un normale sogno! Ho sicuramente parlato con Ilias! Luka: Oh grande Ilias... grazie! :Per favore, veglia su di me! Come ogni giorno, inizio con una preghiera a Ilias. Dopo che le mie preghiere sono finite, mi rivolgo al ricordo di mia madre. Luka: Buongiorno, Madre. :Oggi finalmente comincerò il mio viaggio come un Eroe. Terminata la mia routine del mattino, comincio a prepararmi per il mio viaggio. È una bella giornata fuori, con il fresco profumo del mattino che riempie l'aria. Questa mattina andrò al Tempio di Ilias per ricevere il mio battesimo. Una volta battezzato, inizierò il mio viaggio per sconfiggere la Signora dei Mostri! ...Non tornerò in questa casa per un po'. Con un pensiero così triste nella mia mente, mi guardo intorno nella mia piccola casa. Luka: Bene, finché non sconfiggerò la Signora dei Mostri, non tornerò qui... :Farò meglio a pulirti per farti sembrare fantastica quando torno! Inizio a sistemare il mio letto. (suono di passi di corsa) Abitante del villaggio: A... Aiuto! Luka: Hmm? Che cos'era questo? Mentre rifacevo il mio letto, sento l'urlo di un uomo. Sembrava Hans, il boscaiolo. Cosa sta succedendo così presto ...? Hans: Mostro... Un mostro è nella foresta! ♫ Crisi 1 Luka: C... Cosa!? Nel Villaggio di Ilias? Come può un mostro apparire in un villaggio così pacifico...? Anche se il Villaggio di Ilias è piccolo, ha ancora un tempio gigantesco. Il tempio in cui è venerata la dea: il Tempio di Ilias. Con un tempio così grande nelle vicinanze, i mostri non osano avvicinarsi a questo villaggio. Abitante del villaggio: Tutti, nascondetevi nelle vostre case! Veloci, prima che il mostro entri nel villaggio! Donna: Ahhhh! Bambino: Mammina! Un villaggio così pacifico è rapidamente caduto nel panico. Nel giorno del mio battesimo... perchè questo doveva accadere!? Luka: Co... Cosa dovrei fare!? Non ho mai combattuto un mostro prima... anzi, non ne ho mai visto uno. Tuttavia, un giorno combatterò la Signora dei Mostri. Se non riesco ad affrontare un mostro di questo livello, come posso aspettarmi di essere un Eroe!? Punto di Salvataggio (Scelta) - 2= Scappa :Attualmente questa conversazione non è disponibile. }} (Risposta corretta: 1) Afferro la spada e mi precipito fuori di casa. Il villaggio dove sono nato e cresciuto... Lo difenderò! (Luka corre, dissolvenza a barre nere) ;Villaggio di Ilias ♫ Crisis 1 (dissolvenza a barre nere, Luka corre) Contadino: Ahh! Scappa! Uomo: Ahh! Cosa dovrei fare!? Il villaggio è caduto nel caos. Gli abitanti del villaggio che stavano lavorando nei campi stanno tornando di corsa nelle loro case. Correndo contro l'ondata di persone, mi dirigo verso l'ingresso del villaggio. Mentre oltrepasso il flusso di persone, sento la voce rimbombante di Betty, la vecchia signora della porta accanto. Betty: Fermati, Luka! :Lascia il mostro ai soldati al Tempio di Ilias! Luka: È tutto ok, Betty... Sono un Eroe! Betty: "Eroe", dici? Non sei ancora stato battezzato! :Torna qui, non andare! È vero che non ho ancora ricevuto il battesimo e non sono formalmente un Eroe... Ma anche così, dovrei riuscire a sconfiggere un mostro di basso livello! Correndo oltrepassando Betty, continuo ad attraversare il villaggio. Finalmente, raggiungo la foresta fuori dal villaggio! (Luka corre, dissolvenza a barre nere) ;Foresta del Villaggio di Ilias ♫ Crisis 1 (dissolvenza a barre nere) Vado dalla strada principale nella foresta. Smetto di correre e mi guardo intorno. Luka: Dove sei, mostro? Guardandomi intorno alla foresta stranamente silenziosa, comincio a dubitare di essermi precipitato senza informazioni. Forse, non avrei dovuto correre alla cieca nella foresta... Mentre mi guardo intorno, sento un rumore provenire da dietro di me. All'improvviso, appare un mostro! Punto di Salvataggio (Gioco, motivetto introduzione mostro) Appare Ragazza Slime! ♫ Normal Battle Ragazza Slime: Hahaha, si è presentato un ragazzo dall'aria deliziosa! La Slime ridacchia mentre inciampo all'indietro, sorpreso dalla sua improvvisa apparizione. Il suo corpo viscoso si muove intorno mentre ride. Luka: Quindi questo... è un mostro. Mentre fisso negli occhi del mostro, il mio corpo si sente paralizzato. Dopotutto, è la prima volta che vedo un vero mostro in persona. Sembra potente... e strana... e sorprendentemente carina. Il suo corpo si muove attorno a ogni suo movimento... non è niente di umano. ...Posso davvero battere questa cosa? Tutta la fiducia che ho avuto mentre correvo attraverso il villaggio inizia a dissipare. Ragazza Slime: Ararara? :Sono il primo mostro che hai visto per caso? Luka: .......... Anche se ha indovinato, non rispondo. Non voglio che pensi che sono spaventato. Stringo più forte la mia spada per impedire alle mie mani di tremare. Luka: Ehm... :Sei abbastanza vicino al villaggio umano, sai? :Potresti per favore andartene? Con la mia spada di fronte a me, provo timidamente a parlare con la Slime. Non c'è motivo di averne paura... si spera. Se ragionerò con lei, sono sicuro che capirà. Anche se il mio nemico è un mostro, non voglio una lotta inutile. Luka: Tutti nel villaggio hanno paura di te... :Ma se non intendi far del male a nessuno... Ragazza Slime: Hahaha, sei un pacifista o qualcosa del genere? Sono troppo affamata per andarmene, quindi non ha senso chiedermi di andarmene. :O... sei disposto a trattare con me con un po' del tuo sperma? Luka: Uh... quello... Non posso farlo. Molti mostri mangiano lo sperma degli uomini come cibo. Tuttavia, è un serio tabù dare lo sperma a un mostro. Uno dei cinque comandamenti di Ilias proibisce i rapporti sessuali tra umani e mostri. Spezzare questo comandamento provoca conseguenze orribili... Luka: Uno dei cinque comandamenti di Ilias lo proibisce, quindi non posso lasciarti dare nessuna delle mie energie. Ragazza Slime:: Bene, allora... credo che dovrò forzatamente spremerlo da te! Luka: Geh... Sembra che non posso evitare di combatterla. ;Paradiso (visione) ♫ Ilias (dissolvenza a nubi) Mentre stringo la spada più saldamente... All'improvviso mi appare una visione. Ilias: - EN= ;Heaven (dream) (Luka) Where am I...? A soft light fills the area, giving the atmosphere a solemn feel. ...Is this a dream? ???: Luka... :Oh brave Luka... I hear a beautiful voice begin to call out ot me. ♫ Ilias The goddess Ilias suddenly appears before me! Ilias: Oh brave Luka... can you hear my voice? Save Location (Choice) - 2= Nope :Currently this conversation is not available. - 3= .... :Currently this conversation is not available. }} (Correct answer: 1) I begin to tremble at the sound of Ilias' voice. The goddess whom created the world, who extends her love to Humanity. With such an amazing figure appearing before me, it makes me want to dance! Even if it's just a dream... Ilias: Many, many years ago, in a time man cannot comprehend, I created this world. :First was the earth, sky, and sea. :Then the animals, birds and insects. :Finally, I created Humanity. Ilias: However, I am not perfect. :While creating Humanity, I also had many failures... Ilias: Those failures are monsters... a truly detestable existence. Luka: ........... Ilias: Monster are nothing but evil. :They will seduce humans to commit forbidden acts. Sometimes even committing great acts of violence. :Even though humans are weak, I still love them... :So I hate these monsters that bring them only harm. :And you, Luka, have finally come of age today, have you not? Luka: Yes... I have long been looking forward to this day! Today, I shall finally receive the baptism in Ilias's name. After being baptized, I will be recognized as a Hero! Being a Hero has always been my dream, and finally the long awaited day has arrived! Even though my village has been peaceful, I devoted all of my time to training with a sword. And finally! The day when I shall finally become a Hero has come at last! Ilias: Up until now, I have given my blessing and protection to many men... :However, the monsters still have not been exterminated. :Not since Heinrich, 500 years ago, has a man been able to defeat a Monster Lord. The hero Heinrich... 500 Years ago, he was able to defeat a horribly cruel Monster Lord. With an attack that split the earth itself, he was able to slay the evil being. Truly, a Hero among Heroes. Ilias: But Luka... :You, too, have the potential to be able to defeat the Monster Lord! Luka: ...Eh? :I... I do? Ilias: Now go, Luka! :I will always be watching over you... *''Silence''* (End the dream, oscillating effect) ;Luka's Home, Ilias Village ♫ Ilias Village (little birds chirping) I open my eyes to the soft light of the morning sun coming through the window. Was that just a dream...? ...There's no way that was just a normal dream! I definitely talked to Ilias! Luka: Oh great Ilias... thank you! :Please watch over me! Like every day, I start off with a prayer to Ilias. After my prayers have finished, I turn to the keepsake of my mother. Luka: Good morning, Mother. :Today I will finally begin my journey as a Hero. With my morning routine finished, I begin to get ready for my trip. It's a beautiful day outside, with the fresh morning scent filling the air. This morning I will travel to Ilias Temple to receive my baptism. Once baptized, I will begin my journey to defeat the Monster Lord! ...I won't be returning to this house for a while. With such a sad thought in my mind, I look around my small home. Luka: Well, until I defeat the Monster Lord, I won't be coming back here... :I better clean you so you look great when I come back! I start off making my bed. (sounds of running steps) Villager: He... Help! Luka: Hmm? What was that? While making my bed, I hear a man's scream. It sounded like Hans, the lumberjack. What's happening so early in the morning...? Hans: Monster... A monster is in the forest! ♫ Crisis 1 Luka: W... What!? In Ilias Village? How can a monster appear in such a peaceful village...? Even though Ilias Village is small, it still has a gigantic temple. The temple where the goddess is revered: Ilias Temple. With such a huge temple nearby, monsters dare not approach this village. Villager: Everyone, hide in your houses! Quickly, before the monster comes into the village! Woman: Ahhhh! Child: Mommy! Such a peaceful village has quickly fallen into panic. On the day of my baptism... why did this have to happen!? Luka: Wh... What should I do!? I haven't ever fought a monster before... in fact, I've never even seen one. However, one day I will fight the Monster Lord. If I can't face a monster of this level, how can I expect to be a Hero!? Save Location (Choice) - 2= Run :Currently this conversation is not available. }} (Correct answer: 1) I grab my sword and dash out of the house. The village where I was born and raised... I will defend it! (Luka runs, fading to black bars) ;Ilias Village ♫ Crisis 1 (fading to black bars, Luka runs) Farmer: Ahh! Run away! Man: Ahh! What should I do!? The village has fallen into chaos. The villagers who were working the fields are all rushing back into their homes. Running against the wave of people, I head towards the village entrance. While pushing past the flood of people, I hear the booming voice of Betty, the old lady next door. Betty: Stop, Luka! :Leave the monster to the soldiers at Ilias Temple! Luka: It's ok, Betty... I'm a Hero! Betty: "Hero", you say? You haven't even been baptized yet! :Come back here, don't go! It's true that I haven't received the baptism yet and am not formally a Hero... But even so, I should be able to defeat a low level monster! Running past Betty, I continue through the village. Finally, I reach the forest outside the village! (Luka runs, fading to black bars) ;Ilias Village Forest ♫ Crisis 1 (fading to black bars) I head off from the main road into the forest. I stop running and look around the area. Luka: Where are you, monster? Looking around at the eerily quiet forest, I begin to doubt rushing in with no information. Perhaps, I shouldn't have just blindly jumped into the forest... As I look around at my surroundings, I hear a noise come from behind me. Suddenly, a monster appears! Save Location (Gioco, monster introduction tune) Slime Girl appears! ♫ Normal Battle Slime Girl: Hahaha, a delicious looking boy showed up! The Slime giggles as I stumble backwards, startled at her sudden appearance. :Her viscous body jiggles around as she laughs. Luka: So this... is a monster. As I stare into the monster's eyes, my body feels paralyzed. It's my first time seeing an actual monster in person after all. It looks powerful... and strange... and surprisingly cute. Her body jiggles around every movement she makes... it's nothing like a human. ...Can I really beat this thing? All the confidence I had while rushing through the village starts to dissipate. Slime Girl: Ararara? :Am I the first monster you've seen by any chance? Luka: .......... Even though she guessed it right, I don't respond. I don't want her to think I'm scared. I grip my sword tighter to stop my hands from shaking. Luka: Un... :You're pretty close to human village, you know? :Could you please just go away? With my sword in front of me, I timidly try to talk to the Slime. There's no reason to be scared of it... hopefully. If I reason with her, I'm sure she'll understand. Even if my enemy is a monster, I don't want a pointless fight. Luka: Everyone in the village is scared of you... :But if you don't mean to harm anyone... Slime Girl: Hahaha, are you a pacifist or something? :I'm too hungry to go away, so there's no point asking me to leave. :Or... are you willing to treat me to some of your semen? Luka: Uh... that... I can't do. Many monsters eat men's semen as food. However, it is a serious taboo to give semen to a monster. One of Ilias's five commandments forbids sexual relations between human and monster. Breaking this commandment brings about horrible consequences... Luka: One of Ilias's five commandments forbids it, so I can't let you gave any of my energy. Slime Girl: Well then... I guess I'll just have to forcibly squeeze it out of you! Luka: Geh... It looks like I can't avoid fighting her ;Heaven (vision) ♫ Ilias (fading to clouds) As I grip sword tighter... Suddenly a vision appears before me. Ilias: }} Categoria:Lettera T Categoria:Pagine in costruzione Categoria:Trascrizioni